


A Student With Dreams

by kennedie_exe



Series: Twinks and Daddies Weekend [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, I've fallen into this hell and I can't get out, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older!Noctis/Younger!Prompto, Overstimulation, Sugar Daddy, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Prompto can count himself lucky. Well except for when it comes to paying for college. The king has a proposition for him and well, he can't deny the king or in other words, he can't deny his daddy.





	A Student With Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I'm 2 days late for the Twinks and Daddies Weekend but I was still working on this and I finally finished it. This is a mix of the day 2 and 3 prompts Sugar Daddy and Overstimulation (respectively) So yeah, here's some porn

Fuck, he had a payment due in a couple of days. College isn't cheap and well, Prompto wasn't the wealthiest person either. The scholarship he received covered roughly half his tuition so the other part he had to pay out of pocket. He works a lot, two jobs actually just so he could pay for the rest because he didn't want to rely on his parents. He was a bit short this month which was kinda his fault. He's a college kid so drinking was always a past time especially with his fake ID. He went out last night, not expecting much, getting wasted was his goal but he didn't expect to see the king in the city bar.

 

Now, he admired the king. Seeing him in newspapers or on TV was nice because he just looked so regal. Seeing the king up close though, that was a different story. His suit alone looked like it cost all of Prompto’s tuition. He's older, maybe at least 30 and dammit he's the sexiest man Prompto had ever encountered. Being in college made it easy to kinda get around. He's not a slut but he's all for having a good time so he may have been with a hand full of people. None of them compared to how hot the king was and Prompto was gonna see how lucky he could get.

 

Their conversation started as expected; Noctis kept calling him young but Prompto easily convinced him that he was 21. Maybe not easily but enough that he wasn't turned away. That beard and mustache gave off Bear vibes and really, Prompto would really like sit on that face. One night with the king sounded really fucking nice.

 

“I mean, I wouldn't mind calling you _daddy_.”

 

It's a kink he recently discovered from probably watching too much gay porn. It's a mindset really, meant so he could please easily. The way the king's eyes lit up seemed like he was interested enough, also the blonde kicked up his charm just to appeal more to him. Leaning against him, practically sitting in his lap and he might have been a bit tipsy but if he could go back with the king, it'd be the best time of his life. When Noctis grabbed his arm with a little more force, he had a feeling he wasn't gonna get any gentle treatment tonight.

 

As a king should, Prompto found himself pressed against a wall once he was seamlessly dragged to his penthouse. From there, it was a night of vigorous, mind blowing sex. Probably the best sex he's ever had. With the handful of times he's been with people, none of them were as skilled as Noctis. Experience came with age and well, Noctis definitely had some damn good experience. Everything from his rough grips to his luscious lips, don't even get Prompto started on that amazing cock of his that stretched him out so nicely. It was all just so good and the blonde only craved more of him. Craved to call the king his _daddy-_

 

Okay, now is not the time to reminisce. He had school to somehow pay for. Explaining to his parents on why he was short would be hell to hear but it might be all he had to do. He _could_ get some extra money for selling his body but that's pretty unethical, also he didn't want to set up a bad name for himself either. What a stupid idea, he chucked that out of his head immediately. He's searching for miracles now, hoping for a sign that would make everything easier-

 

His phone rang from an unknown number. A money scam call was not what he was looking for. He picked up the call regardless though, to go through the routine of them asking for his social security number or credit card number and other personal information.

 

“Hello.” He doesn't even question it and was gonna disconnect the call until he heard a familiar voice.

 

_“Hello, Prompto?”_

 

“Oh uh, h-hi your majesty…” Prompto was only half expecting the king to call him back after their night together so he's a bit surprised. He still felt kinda bad for leaving at such short notice but he at least hoped his note made him seem not as bad of a person.

 

_“So uh, what's up?”_ It's casual conversation starter and it's weird but Prompto goes along with it.

 

“Well I'm really screwed right now because I'm having money problems but I'll figure it out. How about you? Probably royal shit, right?” Noctis was quiet for a bit before Prompto could hear a sigh.

 

_“Yeah, pretty much all the time but… I'm free today. Didn't know if you wanted to- I don't know, hang out?”_ He sounded unsure if himself. It surprised Prompto nonetheless because the _king_ wanted to just hang out? _“Just… last night was so great and I'd love to get to know you.”_ Well at least he's a gentleman about it. Prompto is a hit-it-and-quit-it kinda guy but he couldn't possibly turn down the king.

 

“I can totally be over soon if you aren't busy. Ya know, I kinda missed you… _daddy_.” And he does. If he wasn't thinking about his college expenses, his mind was very intrigued on the idea of getting fucked again by Noctis. It was too damn good the first time and he wanted to do it again and again- “I'll be a good boy to you like last night.” Hearing the groan on the other end was just what he wanted to hear.

 

_“Can come over right now. Daddy missed his cute boy.”_ Damnit, Prompto should really go to the financial office to extent his pay date for his tuition-

 

But no, he finds himself back at the same penthouse he was just at yesterday. Before he went though, he had to get cute for Noctis. A crop, short shorts, even a pair of panties to show his daddy a little something special. Upon getting there, the king had immediately pulled him in, kissing him with so much aggression that it made Prompto dizzy. Noctis has such an awesome tongue that licked into his mouth with all the skill of age. Those callous hands were so hot on his body, running up his exposed waist. He's dazed when Noctis pulled back from the kiss, leaning into his neck and groaning against it.

 

“Be mine. Be daddy's little boy. I'll do everything for you. You deserve so much and I'll give it to you. I'll pay for your college and whatever you want, I'll give it to you as long as you stay with me.” Holy fuck, Prompto should think about this but this would be everything and more to have. Getting nice things, hell his college would be _paid_ for. This is insane but it he could get a good dicking in exchange for gifts, that's a dream come true. His parents don't need to know about this.

 

“Yes daddy, I'll stay with you. I'll be your good boy. Fuck, I'll do whatever you want. Can I do something for you now, daddy?” God, he's already so deep in this submission that all he wanted to do is please, pleasure his daddy for being so good to him.

 

“Yeah go for it. Please daddy.” Such a kingly tone that made Prompto grow weaker with each word spoken. The blonde goes onto his knees and quickly gets Noctis out if his pants. God, his cock was so thick, so swollen hard, already dripping with precum. Prompto goes straight to work, wrapping his tongue around the head and licking down the shaft. He goes down to his balls and sucks on them, rolling them in his mouth before coming back up. His lip, encased the head, tonging the ridge and slowly moving down the length while one hand remained on the part not in his mouth. He stroked and sucked, making a rhythm as he moved. The noise he was yielding from above were damn good sounds.

 

“Am I doing good, daddy?” He looked up, his eyes meeting with darkened blue eyes.

 

“Fuck yes, such a good boy for daddy. Keep going.” Noctis threaded his finger through his hair and brought him back over his cock. Prompto took it all until it was down his throat. It's hard to deepthroat such a length but God, it's so good and stimulating that he doesn't care that he chokes. He was gonna please his daddy as best he can. The sounds are lewd, wet noises that fuel Prompto’s movements. He felt the saliva drip down his aching jaw and he cared about neither feelings. Noctis moaning above him was also egging him on to keep sucking, to keep licking, to do everything until the king was cumming down his throat.

 

Or until Noctis yanked him off.

 

Prompto got a chance to breathe correctly before he was being pulled up and over the king's shoulder kinda like yesterday. His strength alone is a turn on because he's just stronger than Prompto himself; Effortlessly carrying him to his room, even more so throwing him unto the bed. That's when Prompto decided to put on a show for him.

 

“I have a surprise for you daddy.” Prompto rolled over to stomach, raising his hip up to wiggle his ass and he _knows_ he has a good ass. He squeezes his cheeks as he pulled down his shorts revealing the lace panties he decided to put on. He had a few for moments like this, to show off his cute ass. “Does daddy like?” He accentuated his voice to make it sound more whiny-like just to get a rise out if the king.

 

“Daddy _loves. Fuck_ , you're such a cute little boy.” Noctis added those nice hands, squeezing his cheeks and he moans at how good those hands feel. The panties were soon ripped off of him. “Daddy's gonna fuck you so hard.” It's not even a few second later when there was a wet finger pressing into him. He pressed back because God, he loved Noctis’s fingers. A second was added, then a third to get his hole nice and stretched.

 

“Please daddy, gimme your cock. Mmmm fuck, wreck me!” _Yes_ , he wanted the king to fuck him so hard. The fingers left him but were replaced by the hot tip of that thick cock.

 

“Come on, beg for daddy's cock.” It's torturous teasing. There's a slap to his ass and a hand back in his hair pulling his head back.

 

“Yes daddy! Oh shit, please fuck me…. _please, please, please_ \- Ah fuck!” Noctis had slammed into him. It made him yell since it's so rough at the start. He felt so stretched, his walls clenching ever so nicely around the cock inside him. It's not gentle at all. Noctis had a grip on his hair that's borderline painful but he still loved it. The movements were fast and hard. It made Prompto choke out his moans no, screams. He's screaming because it's fucking fantastic. He felt himself being pulled up and pressed against Noctis’s chest. He's still completely clothed while Prompto was just about all naked despite his crop top.

 

“God, you sound so good for daddy.” There's a particular hard thrust to a spot inside that made Prompto wither. It could be the angle with which Noctis was moving but that spot was hit repeatedly and it's making the blonde get closer to his orgasm too quickly. It's making his moans grow higher in pitch, making his head fog over with so much pleasure. He tried to form words but even that's too hard with his words only fumbling into needy gasps. He reached one of his hands to his dripping cock and jerked off to his completion.

 

“D-daddy, I'm cumming!” It hits him like a tidal wave. It's the hardest he ever came and it made his whole body quake. He's a screaming mess right now, so overwhelmed yet Noctis only kept going. “I… fuck, daddy it's… too much… p-please.” He's not sure if it's a plea to stop or for him to keep going. It's so painful but also, it still felt too good to stop.

 

“You can handle it. Just a little longer.” Noctis spoke hot against his ear, still moving vigorously. He's still shaking, his eyes are rolling back and he feels himself cumming again with a weak sob. It really is too much. Part of him pushed back against each thrust while the other part reached out to hold onto _something_ almost as if he wants to get away. He's never felt like this before and all he could do was gasp out. Tears are streaming down his face out of pleasure, almost too much pleasure yet he takes it until he can't take it anymore.

 

“Daddy please!” He cried out. Reality is slipping from him and he felt like he'll pass out at any moment. His head lolled to the side, his body too weak to support itself anymore but Noctis kept going, kept abusing that spot inside making Prompto only see white. He felt another orgasm cut through him but it was dry. He's crying, shaking, _moaning,_ drool is dripping down his chin and his mind slowly grew blank.

 

“Daddy's gonna cum inside you. Ready for it? Ready for daddy's cum?” It's not like Prompto could respond. He so far gone in pleasure that he could barely comprehend what was being said to him.

 

“Yes… daddy…” It's a conditioned response, the only words that can form upon his lips along with the other obscenities coming from him. The thrusts grew faster, more rough to get Noctis to his climax. It _hurts_ so good that Prompto only endures in the feeling. He can't think straight anyways.

 

“Oh shit, oh fuck-” Noctis slammed in one last time emptying himself inside that tight hole with a loud moan right into Prompto’s ear. The blonde let out a cry, releasing whatever cum he had left. Noctis rides his orgasm out with a few more thrust and that does it for Prompto. He's overly pleasured, so damn sensitive that he can't hold onto reality anymore. He screamed one last time before he went limp yet Noctis held him up. His eyes stayed rolled back, even when Noctis pulled out, his body was on fire. He can't feel anything, only the cum that dripped out of him.

 

“Ah-Ah!” Two finger dug into him quickly and were pulled out. Noctis forced those fingers into his mouth to make him taste his cum. Prompto licked them lazily since he's half brain dead right now.

 

“Such a good boy.” Noctis released him and his fingers causing him to collapse into the bed in an overstimulated heap. He's slowly coming back to his senses.

 

“Holy… shit…” He's catching his breath, voice hoarse from screaming so much. He felt himself being rolled over and kisses rained down on him.

 

“Is daddy's boy okay?” Noctis asked as those lips peppered soothing kisses along the blonde's adorable freckled face.

 

“Y-yeah I'm good, but I can't move anything.” He chuckled. “You fucked me so good, daddy.”

 

“And I always will.” Noctis paused before kissing his lips softly. “I meant what I said earlier; Let me do nice things for you. Whatever you want, I'll get everything for you but please, stay with me.” He sounded almost desperate as if Prompto would leave him.

 

“I'll stay with you, but you don't have to give me stuff-” His words were caught off by a harder kiss.

 

“I _want_ to give you stuff. I _want_ to make you happy.” There's a look to Noctis’s face that Prompto couldn't quite decipher.

 

“I… I mean is this like… A sex thing or…?” Prompto had to question it because he just doesn't know how he felt about this. It's good but-

 

“Getting to know you would be great. Let me get to know you.”

 

“But you're a king. Should you really be invested in me?” Noctis caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

 

“You're so damn irresistible. I couldn't get you out of my head when I first met you. I need more of you.” Another kiss this time to his neck. “Please?” Prompto couldn't for the life of him say no to such a handsome face. It's so unreal to be in this situation yet Prompto would love to get to know the king, to _be with_ the king.

 

“Yeah I'll stay with you. Gotta get to know the king, right?”

 

“Yeah, okay good.” Noctis kissed him again, a little more fervent but Prompto pulled back.

 

“I can't go again dude.” Prompto laughed nervously. He's too damn exhausted to do anymore and at least Noctis was considerate.

 

“Okay I'll play nice.” The king laid on the other side of him. “So 19 huh? I remember when I was 19-”

 

“Please don't talk like you're _that_ much older than me.”

 

“I mean I am 11 years older than you and you're still a _teen._ ” He teased the blonde who pouted.

 

“Hey, I'll be 20 next month.” He whines earnings him a kiss to the cheek.

 

“Looks like I'm getting you gifts for sure.” Prompto actually blushed at this; Noctis was actually really sweet.

 

“I couldn't say no to you even if I tried, can I?”

 

“Nope.” Noctis gave him a sly smile.

 

Forging some type of relationship with the king? Maybe some dreams do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> The way this ended makes me want to continue on but idk????? There's plot potential here but idk if I wanna keep going tbh... gonna stop it here and if I'm feeling it, maybe there will be a continuation ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
